The present invention relates to portable diagnostic ultrasound systems. In particular, a segmented hand-held ultrasound system is provided.
Conventional ultrasound imaging systems typically include a hand-held transducer probe coupled by a cable to a large processing and display workstation. The transducer probe includes an array of ultrasonic elements which transmit and receive ultrasonic energy for imaging a patient. The received ultrasonic energy is converted to electric signals by the transducer and passed to the workstation. The workstation detects, filters and otherwise processes the information to generate a two- or three-dimensional representation of the scanned region. Limited mobility is provided by such systems. Typically, the ultrasound system is maintained in a specific location and patients are brought to the ultrasound system, but the system may be used on a wheeled cart.
A more portable ultrasound system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,381, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The system shown in FIG. 11 of the ""381 patent is designed to be carried by a single person, such as weighing less than 30 pounds. The system includes a large screen and a keyboard. The system is carried as a briefcase or package.
Additional portability is provided by one or more of the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,846, 6,251,073, 5,817,024 and 6,383,139, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Different amounts of portability are provided. For example, one system includes a hand-held scan head coupled by a cable to a portable data processor and display unit, such as a laptop computer. Other systems include separate hand-held components including a small display screen and transducer components.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below include a segmented handheld ultrasound device. Ultrasound data, such as image data in a video format, is wirelessly transmitted to a multi-use display device. Any of various multi-use display devices may be used, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), tablet computers, lap top computers, or personal computers.
In one aspect, a handheld system for medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging includes a transducer and an ultrasound processor in communication with the transducer. A housing encloses the ultrasound processor. The housing is adapted to be handheld. A multi-use display device is used separate from the housing and receives data wirelessly from the ultrasound processor. The multi-use display device is operable for a use other than associated with ultrasound and operable to display an ultrasound image responsive to the ultrasound processor.
In a second aspect, a method for medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging with a handheld system is provided. A transducer is held adjacent a patient. Ultrasound data representing the patient is generated. The ultrasound data is wirelessly transmitted from a portable housing to a multi-use display device. The multi-use display device is operable for a use other than associated with ultrasound. An ultrasound image is displayed on the multi-use display device.
In a third aspect, a handheld system for medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging includes a handheld image processing ultrasound device free of a display. A transmitter is housed with the handheld image processing ultrasound device. The transmitter is operable to wirelessly transmit ultrasound image data in a video format.
In a fourth aspect, a method for medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging with a handheld system is provided. Ultrasound image data is generated in a video format with a handheld ultrasound device. The ultrasound image data is wirelessly transmitted in the video format from the handheld ultrasound device.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments. Any later added claims based on the matter below are intended to be within the scope of the invention.